Captain America
Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s. He has appeared in every game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series since Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man to a Super-Soldier who supposedly was enhanced at the sustainable peak of human potential. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was seemingly assassinated, but in reality he had been shot with a weapon that left him unhinged in space and time, appearing at events in his lifetime and fighting battles. The Red Skull brings Rogers back to the present, where he takes control of Rogers' mind and body. Rogers eventually regains control, and with help from his allies, defeats the Red Skull.and has since come back, becoming the head of Homeland Security and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. He is also currently the leader of his own black-ops team known as the Secret Avengers. Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6' 2", 240 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap wears a lightweight, bulletproof scale armor made of duralumin, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and iron, bonded with an unknown catalyst, and is painted with a red and white stripe's with ablue circle in the center containing a white star. The vibranium properties of the shield enable it to absorb virtually all of the kinetic energy directed against it without injuring Cap in the process. The vibranium is also a factor in the way Rogers throws his shield: he often uses it to ricochet around a room and strike various opponents with little loss of velocity in its forward movement after each impact. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Captain America is considered to be THE hero of the Marvel Universe, having been the defacto leader since the middle 80's (a role cemented by the cross-over Secret Wars). All other heroes, and even some villains, respect and look up to him, particularly Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Falcon, Magneto, Batroc, Dr. Doom (begrudgingly), Baron Helmut Zemo, Cable, Hercules and Thor. He will not risk an ally lightly, and would die before a single innocent victim is harmed. While a patriot, he is not above casting himself out of his government should they be in the wrong, an instance that has occurred a few times during his role in Marvel, specifically the Secret Empire and the Superhero Civil War. His patriot attitude also seems to have mellowed nowadays, as he often sides with those who usually have similar causes to him no matter what differences he has with them. He also holds no animosity for any other country, and will help them should the need arise. Powers Super-Soldier Serum: The Super-Soldier Serum enhanced all Rogers' abilities beyond the limits to even the finest human athletes. He possesses powers as following listed: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Stamina * Accelerated Healing * Enhanced Mental Processing * Advanced Longevity Sprites Captainamerica-full.gif Trivia * Brian Bloom, who voices Captain America in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, reprises his role from the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! * With a debut year of 1941, Captain America is the oldest character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series (in terms of release dates). * Captain America has the costume of his Soviet counterpart The Red Guardian, The Punisher's Captain America outfit, and his alternate green color from previous Marvel vs. Capcom games as his alternate color schemes. For Ultimate, he loses the Red Guardian and MvC schemes and gets color schemesbased off his Age of X gear, his appearence in the Hitler-punching cover of Captain America Comics #1 (complete with his original shield), Bucky Cap, and the Space Suit from Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The Punisher Cap returns with a U.S. Agent-styled shield, as well. His DLC costume is his Heroic Age Secret Avengers outfit. * In his intro against Strider Hiryu, he claims to be reminded of Batroc the Leaper, one of his most frequently recurring enemies. * His intro against Frank West refers to the infamous "I've covered wars, you know" line from Dead Rising. * Upon defeating Zero, he states, "I knew a guy like you in WWII. He didn't make it either." This could be the reference to the 1940's warplane with the same name, both being fast, fragile and prone to self destructive charges. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Cap defeats Iron Man, his quote during his win pose is "And that's for the Civil War", referencing the major Civil War storyline in the comics where Captain America was pitted against Iron Man for refusing to cooperate under the Superhuman Registration Act.**This quote being directed at Iron Man has some irony to it because despite Captain America being most commonly associated with the Avengers, it was originally Iron Man who founded the team in the comics. ** This story would later be adapted into a theatrical film entitled Captain America: Civil War. * When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in MvC3, Cap will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. In UMvC3, he will also say this if Hawkeye is part of the team. * He was confirmed in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Dante, Deadpool and Felicia. * Captain America, along with Wolverine, Storm, Magneto, Spider-Man, Sentinel, Shuma-Gorath, Hulk and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all of the games they have been playable in. Iron Man does not count, even thought his theme is from War Machine's. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Captain America's ending involves the Captain being honored by the President of the United States. The President bares a strong resemblance to the former US President, Barack Obama. ** In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the President is replaced by Nick Fury. ** Captain America has no dialogue in his MvC3 ending; however, he speaks in other endings he is featured, like Haggar's. * Captain America was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is his Heroic Age look in the Marvel comics as Captain Steve Rogers, before he retook the Captain America mantle in Fear Itself. * An interesting pattern can be seen when the other characters tag in Cap: All the heroes address him as "Cap" while the Villains call him "Captain America". There are some exceptions to this however, Akuma ("Boy"), Amaterasu, Nemesis, Firebrand, Iron Man and Hawkeye ("Steve"), and Strider Hiryu and She-Hulk ("Captain America"). * Captain America had a Shield Slash infinite that can be seen here. On April 15th, the infinite was removed in the 1.03 patch update. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Captain America's rival seems to be Felicia, because they both have dreams. Cap has the American Dream (due to the love of his country) and Felicia has a dream of becoming a pop star. * Captain America is featured on the cover of the Guinness World Records 2011: Gamer's Edition, in his original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork appearance. * His rivalry with Chris Redfield for being a great leaders on both sides in a first trailer of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 also leads Chris' voice actor, Roger Craig Smith voices Cap in post-2012 after the success of the Avengers film, and because of the voice actor's performance in voicing a patriotic leader type characters does suits him. Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Shoto Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Counter Characters Category:Winter Soldier de:Captain America es:Captain America